1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active matrix type display device using light emitting elements as pixels and a driving method thereof. The present invention relates also to an electronic apparatus in which the display device of this type is assembled.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of emissive flat panel display devices using an organic electroluminescent (EL) device as an optical emitting element has been made vigorously in recent years. An organic EL device is a device utilizing a phenomenon that as an electric field is applied to an organic thin film, light emission occurs. Since the organic EL device is driven by an application voltage of 10 V or lower, the device consumes a low power. Since the organic EL device is an emissive device which emits light by itself, no illumination member is required and the device can be made easily light in weight and thin. Furthermore, a response time of the organic EL device is very fast at about several μs, so that an afterimage does not occur during displaying moving images.
Among flat panel emissive type display devices using organic EL devices as pixels, active matrix type display devices integrating a thin film transistor in each pixel have been developed vigorously. Active matrix type flat panel emissive display devices are described, for example, in the following Patent Documents 1 to 5.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-255856 (Patent Document 1)
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-271095 (Patent Document 2)
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-133240 (Patent Document 3)
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-029791 (Patent Document 4)
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-093682 (Patent Document 5)